heartofgalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Options
The Info screen (which is really an Options screen) is accessible from the bottom right of every game section. From here you can change several important features of the game, some of which are very recommendable to alter from the defaults. The default value for each option is listed along it (where applicable) as (on)/(off)/(percent) ;Recommended changes to defaults * "Show graphical info on building hover" to ON (mild) * "Show advanced options for autoroutes" to ON (strong) * "Ignore storage on autoroutes creation" to ON (mild) * "Automatic construction for building queue" to ON (strong) * "Automatic shipping for queue (BETA)" to ON (strong) General options ;Wipe data * This resets the game to the initial state (a confirmation dialog is shown before reset). A very radical option. Exporting a save before resetting is highly recommended. ;Reset queues and shipping * This resets building queues (cancelling them on all planets) and automatic shipping (meaning delivery fleets with resources destined to those queues) ;Change logs * This shows the main change logs for the game, since v20 to current version v41K. Previous change logs, as stated by the developer, are no longer relevant since they were made in the first month of the game's development and are mostly outdated, thus they are not shown and in fact they are absent from the game files. ; Sound settings * Master volume (50%) * Music volume (100%) * Effects volume (100%) UI Settings ;Tech Tree visualization (on) * Setting this to "off" will show the technologies as a list, with all info shown on the screen (as opposed as the default option, where much of the info is shown on tooltips). Another small advantage is being able to see the RP costs of still to be unlocked technologies. However, this will make the list much longer, requiring much scrolling. ;Tech interface scale (~33%) * Affects the size of the technology boxes in the Tech Tree visualization (does not affect text size). Adjust for optimal visualization on your screen size / reduce scrolling. Does not affect any game mechanic. ;Show hp left in battle report (off) * Setting to "on" will increase the details on the battle reports. May be useful for pitched battles but is unneeded if you are using the Battle Calculator. ;Show graphical info on building hover (off) * If you set it to "on" (recommended), the game will show additional details about the affected resources when you hover over a building. This includes: ** Increase or decrease in the flow of resources (green overlay and green arrow up, red overlay and red arrow down). Excellent example in the Foundry. ** Resource cost / cost given back if sold (grey overlay over those resources) ;Show advanced options for autoroutes (off) * Very recommended to turn this to "on", as these options are the main way to establish a hub planet. * Adds three options to "Edit Autoroute" screen (and incidentally moves "edit route" button to bottom of that screen) ** Check all use % (quick access button, very useful) ** Extend to new resources (only way to activate this option, and extremely useful) ** Check all to (percent, default 105) %: (quick access button, very useful) ;Show all resources in shipyard (on) * Setting it to "off" will only show, while on shipyard screen, the resources that are both ** Required for some of the ships that can be built on that planet ** Available on the planet. ;Scientific notation (off) / Engineering notation (off) * Adjust visualization of values. When both are checked, Engineering notation takes precedence. * The default option (both options off) uses suffixes (k for 1.000, M for 1.000.000, B for 1.000.000.000, and so on) for every multiple of 1.000. * The Scientific notation uses exponentiation (1e3 for 1.000, 1e4 for 10.000, and so on) * Engineering notation uses exponentiation limited to powers of 3 (that is, uses 100e3 for 100.000 but 1e6 for 1.000.000) ;Sort resources by name (on) * Setting this to "off" changes the order, but it is not immediately apparent which order does it use. It is not order of unlocking, nor "extracted first, refined later", nor difficulty of obtaining. ;Show cost multipliers (off) * Setting this to "on" will show addicional information for buildings and technologies. This shows how much does the cost increase at the next level compared to the current one. The multipliers allow to see how will the costs increase. E.g. the Laboratory has a starting cost of 1.000 iron (x2) and 200 steel (x3), thus you can expect the cost in steel to surpass that of iron at some (not far) point. ; Sort ships by shipyard level (off) * Currently unknown which changes when you turn it on (no apparent changes) ;Show toast popups on the right (off) * I had to look up what is a toast popup. In this game you can see some of these, like the "There are not enough resources!" warning message. This option allows you to move them (slightly) to the right, as opposed as centered on the screen. ;Show total RP and TP earned (off) * This adds information of total RP (and also TP, after time travel) earned through your playthrough. ;Text size (60%) * Changes the text size. Affects to all texts in the game, including the Info/Options screen, so you can see the results inmmediately. Adjust at will. Game Settings ;10 minutes idle bonus (on) * See Idle bonus. Turning this off will compress the idle bonus into 60 seconds, greatly speeding the game and possible triggering some old bugs. Not really needed. ;Hide tutorial (off) * Usually modified through the "T" option to activate the tutorial or the "disable tutorial" link on any tutorial screen. Shipping & Deliveries ; Enable building queue (on) * Very recommended, unless you want to micromanage to the extreme. Allows a building queue. Keep in mind that building queues are unlocked after you conquer your second planet, not from the start. ;Show automatic delivery fleets (off) * Shows additional fleets in "Travelling fleets", the ones that are auto-generated from Hub Fleets to supply building queues in planets. Useful to activate if you want to check that yes, resources are on their way. ;Ignore storage on autoroutes creation (off) * Setting this to "on" bypasses a notification that the route you are creating does not have enough storage for its purposes at either of its ends. * Useful to speed up autoroute creation and/or modification, or in the case of a shortage of cargo ships / inadequate transitional stages of development. Warning messages of insufficient storage are still shown on Autoroutes screen allowing to manually correct them. ;Automatic construction for building queue (off) * SET IT TO "ON". If it is off, buildings added to the queue will not be built automatically, defeating the whole purpose of the queue/hub system. While it is possible that you want to micromanage when will the resources be spent, why would you? ;Autoshipping will deliver 5% surplus (off) * A nice extra margin of safety. Doesn't make any harm, and any persistent excess will be taken care of by the autoroutes to/from the hub planet. ;Automatic shipping for queue (BETA) (off) * SET IT TO "ON". Possibly most useful option in the entire game. * It has the same effect as periodically often cycling through all planets and click the "send resources for queue" button. * Combined with a hub planet, it takes care of most/almost all of the micromanaging of sending resources for buildings back and forth ; Correction for autoroutes calculation (off) * Unknown current effect. May be a development remnant, since autoroutes used to show a variety of bugs on previous versions. Category:Game sections